dbzfffandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Shroud
Relationships.png|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Hiryu_Rin/Relationships Battles and Events.png|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Hiryu_Rin/Battles_and_Events History.png|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Hiryu_Rin/History Hiryu Rin, also known by his hero name, Dragon Shroud, is a student in Class 1-B at U.A. High School, training to become a Pro Hero. He is one of the few students who has come from abroad to study at U.A., coming from China. He is currently interning at an unknown agency alongside his classmate, Yosetsu Awase. Appearance: Hiryu has lightly tanned skin and black hair, reaching roughly down to his shoulders, which he wears in a low braid. His eyes are shaped like those of a reptile, and his irises are notably small. His hero costume consists of light coloured knee high boots, a dark vest with white clouds across it and a collar that covers his chin. He has a belt tied around his waist with pouches on the side and he also wears large gloves and a visor on his head. His outfit appears similar to a Jiangshi, his visor appears similar to the talismans commonly seen pasted on their forehead. Personality: Hiryu is willing to work with others as shown during the obstacle course when he suggested for everyone to use their Quirks together in order to clear the way through the fallen 0-point robots. It's notable that Hiryu possesses a serious demeanor when it comes to playing out his abilities into action. He is rather diligent in terms of academic abilities and Quirk functions as well. Abilities and Skills: * Overall Abilities: Hiryu has shown to be a very competent combatant, with a great handle on the applications of his Quirk. Thanks to versatile nature of his Scales Quirk, Hiryu excels in both close and long range combat, effectively switching between hand-to-hand combat, and shooting off his scales when it’s most convenient to him. If a target is not close enough for him to engage in close quarters combat, Hiryu can simply fire off scales in an attempt to hit his desired target. * During the Joint Training Battle, Hiryu demonstrated amazing accuracy when it comes to the projectile application of his Quirk, as he was able to hit one of Denki Kaminari's small pointers that was attached to an Jurota Shishida without injuring the latter, and from a reasonable distance. Hiryu also possess sharp reflexes, evidenced when he had detected a camouflaged Tsuyu Asui, and quickly enveloped himself in scales in order to defend against her incoming attack. * Tactical Intellect: Hiryu has shown to have a strategic mind. After Shoto Todoroki turned various Villain Bots into wreckage that blocked the path of various U.A. Sports Festival participants, Hiryu quickly suggested that different contenders use their Quirks to clear a path so they can get through the obstacle course portion of the Sports Festival. During round one of the Joint Training Battle, Hiryu deduced his team was being tracked by the opposing team, but didn't realise it was due to one of Denki's pointers until he saw one attached to Jurota. Quirk - Scales: * Scales: Hiryu's Quirk allows him to sprout strong, durable reptilian scales from his skin. These scales protect him like armor; he can also shoot these scales with considerable strength and speed. Sufficient force can break through Hiryu's scale armor. Fighting Techniques: * Sprouting Scales: Through his Scale Gauntlets, Hiryu discharges volleys of scales at a target. This move was first used against one of Denki Kaminari's stray pointers, which was attached to Jurota during the Joint Training Arc. * Reverse Scales: Hiryu makes his scales protrude outward instead of inward, so that their sharp ends may face the enemy as spikes. * Within One: Scale Carapace: Hiryu activates Scales through his entire skin, essentially creating a full-body armor. Equipment: * Scale Gauntlets: Hiryu wears a pair of gauntlets that store the scales produced by his arms, and can fire them off in a manner similar to a gatling gun, greatly enhancing Hiryu's ranged, offensive power. Category:Character Category:Human Category:Male Category:My Hero Academia Category:My Hero Academia Character Category:Enhanced Individual Category:Character with Quirk Category:Characters from China Category:Teenager Category:Student Category:First Year Student Category:Foreign Student Category:U.A. High School Foreign Student Category:U.A. High School Category:U.A. High School Student Category:U.A. High School First Year Student Category:U.A. High School Class 1-B Category:8-C Power Level Category:Superhero Category:Hero Interns Category:Anthony Bowling Voice Actor